


Hilda's Big News

by KrimsonMistress



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: Hilda is really happy and excited. Zelda wants to know what this is all about.





	Hilda's Big News

**Author's Note:**

> This little story emerged from a chat between me and Kelly.  
> She doesn't have AO3, so I'm uploading it.  
> Prepare for fluff, fluff and... fluff.

**_Check out the awesome co-author of this little story[RIGHT HERE](https://www.instagram.com/faceofboaz/)._ **

 

 

 

As Hilda tucked herself into bed, she couldn’t help but giggle to herself. She hugged her pillow, grinning widely as her older sister entered the room.

“Hildie, are you drunk? Why are you grinning like Pazuzu?”

Hilda turned a deep shade of red, and stammered, “No, well, no Zelds. I’ve had, hrm, well, I’ve had S-E-X!” She whispered the last three letters, and covered her face with a pillow.

“You’ve had SEX!?!”

Just then, the passing Ambrose poked his head in the door. “Way to go, Auntie!”

Hilda tried her best to melt through the floorboards. She finally raised her head to see her sister’s outstretched hand, containing a stiffer drink than she’d ever made her before.

Hilda accepted the drink, sputtering a bit on the strong liquid.

Zelda sank to the bed, and stared deep into Hilda’s eyes, “Was he good to you, Hildie? Because if he wasn’t, I’ll make sure he never has sex with anyone ever again.”

Hilda shook her head, and whispered into her drink, “It was wonderful”.

Smiling despite herself, Zelda moved to lean against the headboard next to her sister. She slid an arm around her shoulders, kissed her on the forehead, and proclaimed, “As it should be.”

\------------------

The next evening, at Zelda’s insistence, Dr. Cee joined the family for dinner. Ever the subtle one, Ambrose insisted on making rude jokes and innuendos that didn’t entirely go over Hilda’s head. Meanwhile, Zelda seemed to be running her own version of the Spanish Inquisition, grilling Dr. Cee on his family, his health, and his general feelings towards the occult. Mortified, Hilda did her best to telepathically convey apologies to her beau, squeezing his hand under the table.

Completely unphased, Dr. Cee raised their joined hands, kissing Hilda on the back of hers. “In case anyone had any concerns, I love this woman. I only want to make her happy, and I’ll do everything in my power to do just that.”

Sabrina let out the world’s longest “Awwwwwww” as Hilda blushed an even darker shade of crimson. Zelda rolled her eyes at the pair of them, but couldn’t hide the smile tugging at her lips as she lit her cigarette. “Good.”

“Woah, which dime novel did you pick up THAT line from, Dr. Cee?” Ambrose ribbed the man, as Hilda excused herself from the table.

“Stop, I think it’s sweet!” Sabrina chided him, lightly smacking Ambrose’s shoulder.

“Did I say something wrong?” Dr. Cerberus asked, watching Hilda’s hasty retreat.

“Quite the contrary, actually,” purred Zelda, “quite a feat ... for a  _man_.”

Ambrose put all joking aside for a moment to confide in Dr. Cee. “It’s just ... Hilda’s been through a lot. She’s only ever known awful men who teased and hurt her. And all she’s ever wanted is for someone to see her, to love her, exactly as she is.”

“I didn’t know that!” exclaimed Sabrina. “Why didn’t I know that?”

“Because your Auntie wanted to raise you to see the good in the world. It’s the trait that’s allowed her to survive all those horrible men. You may not recognize it as such, but it’s an incredible strength. And trust me, cousin. Aunt Hilda is one of the strongest witches you’ll ever know.”

With that, Dr. Cee excused himself from the table to follow after Hilda. It was not hard, as she’d left a trail of slightly levitating objects in her wake. He found her on the front porch, arms folded around her waist, tears streaming down her face. Without a second’s hesitation, he pulled Hilda into his arms, tears and all.

“You’re safe,” he murmured. “You’re always safe with me”.

“But you’re a mortal. You’ll age, and go, and it’ll be harder to be alone without you,” Hilda said, barely audible.

“I may not be able to spend the rest of your life with you, but I can promise you the rest of mine.”

With that, fresh tears poured down Hilda’s face. She hugged him closer, kissing him, before finally smiling again. “Better make the most of it, then!”

Just then, from inside the house, faint music started playing. Hilda turned as Ambrose gave her a thumbs up through the window, and adjusted the record player. Meanwhile, Zelda magicked champagne and a pair of glasses out to the couple.

Hilda started giggling, drying her eyes with her sleeve. “Well, you’ve impressed my impossible-to-impress family! Are you sure you’re not part warlock? Because that, my love, is magical!”

“Maybe the incubus is?” Dr. Cee said with a smile, holding out his hand in an invitation to dance. He pulled Hilda to him, and sang along to  _Begin the Beguine_  softly as they swayed. Hilda rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes with a sigh.

\-----------

As the music faded, Hilda and Dr. Cee gathered the champagne bucket, and went back inside. They found a trail of enchanted candles leading to Hilda’s bedroom, clearly Zelda’s work.

“I think they want to set us up,” Hilda blushed again.

“Well, who are we to argue with the new ... High Priestess, was it?” 

They climbed the stairs, arm in arm. 

“Do you like champagne?” The blonde asked.

“Not really, but it seems fitting for the occasion.” 

“I couldn’t agree more,” giggled Hilda.

They sank onto her bed, and popped the cork in the champagne. There was a flash of light, and Sabrina appeared at the foot of the bed. “Auntie, I’ve solved it!”

Hilda squealed in surprise, “You can’t just pop in here all willy-nilly! What if we were ... you know ...“ She blushed and stammered.

“But you aren’t ... you know,” Sabrina raised an eyebrow at her aunt, “And anyhow, this is more important than ...,” The teenage witch gestured vaguely towards the bed, “... that! I’ve found a way to make Dr. Cee immortal!"

Hilda blinked, then shook her head. “Sabrina ...”

“No, Auntie, I swear! This will work!”

“Like it worked with Harvey’s poor brother?”

“This is different, Auntie. I’ve had my Dark Baptism now! I’ve studied at the academy; I’m Satan’s spawn, after all!”

“Satan’s spawn ... ?” Dr. Cee began.

“I’ll explain later, darling,” Hilda rose from the bed. “You’re not doing this ...” she waved her hand, “ ... whatever this is. Everything has a price, and I won’t pay. Not this time.”

“But Auntie!”

“That’s quite enough! I won’t put Dr. Cee at risk, and nothing and no one,” she pointed at Sabrina, “will convince me otherwise, so get out of my room!”

Sabrina let out an exasperated sigh, and stomped out of the room. Hilda shut the door behind her. “Sorry about that ...” she sat down next to her boyfriend again.

Dr. Cee looked at her with concern on his face, “Are you alright?”

Hilda sighed, “It’s just ... Sabrina thinks she can solve everything, but she can’t! She really can’t.” She leaned into Dr. Cee, who put his arms around her once more. “I’d rather spend one mortal lifetime with you than risk losing even a single day of that time on a bit of magic.”

Dr. Cee ran his fingers through her hair. “I don’t think I understand all of what’s happening ... I mean, I know all the occult that’s fit for television, but ...” He sighed, “I trust you. I trust your decision.” He looked down at Hilda’s strained face. “You know you don’t always have to act strong around me, right?”

Hilda looked up at him with watery eyes. Seeing the love on his face caused her tears to overflow.

He kissed her forehead, and gently cupped her cheek. “I love you, Hilda Spellman. I love your fire, and I love your heart. Everything you are ... it’s all okay by me.”

“I love you, too,” Hilda let out a shaky whisper, “I’m just ... not used to opening up to anyone, you know?”

“I know. It’s been a while for me, too,” Dr. Cee chuckled, “Not too many mortal women can handle a sex demon.” Hilda smiled at that. “And if you say immortality is off the table, then a mortal demon I shall stay!”

“You aren’t a demon, love. You’re possessed by one. And you’re mine - incubus and all!” Hilda played with the steel bracelet on his wrist. “But enough talk of demons and devils! Where were we?”

“I think,” Dr. Cee smirked, “We were right about here,” He kissed her neck, as Hilda giggled into his hair.

“I think,” She snickered, “We were trying to drink champagne we both don’t like.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, Kelly and I are currently working on a bigger project because through this we noticed that we really like writing together.  
> The new story will be all about season 2, containing Zelda x Lilith as well as Dr Cee x Hilda. It will also bring a whole new demon lore in (the one I really wanted to happen) and so change Lilith's (HORRIBLE) storyline completely.  
> Stay tuned!  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy (and Kelly)


End file.
